Screw Up In History
by TimeChaser1
Summary: From our World a girl runs away from an enemy.She was supposed to be found in a hotel room.But, someone didn't want her to die.And because of God's grace she'll find something she lost a very long time ago.Magic isn't real, but God is.
1. Default Chapter

Hidden Key: Chapter 1-Magic 

Okay, I'm going to try and tell you what happened three years ago.

It all started when I said that, "Magic isn't real and neither are Gundams or Pilots. It's all just made up." How I wished I could take those words back. But as I found out, those words gave me the greatest gift I could ever ask for. Later, the same day, I was praying for someone who understood me. Someone who would always be there, someone that I could see and talk to. Well, needless to say, my prayers came true. So here goes.

January 13,2005

It was my fifteenth birthday and it was great! My mom got me a book that I had wanted forever, and my brother got me a picture book with the Gundams in it. We had cake and I opened my presents. You should have seen my face! I was so extremely happy. And the book! Oh, wow! My mom was so against it that it was even better that she had gotten it for me.

However, the present that caused the TimeHole is what I should be telling you about. Apparently they had gotten it from some old guy who didn't want it anymore. It was beautiful. It was a key, and at first it looked ordinary. On it was engraved something, we couldn't read it so we figured it was just for decoration. This gift was by far the strangest. The reason that I had gotten those gifts was because my father had, for some reason, been allowed custody of me. Not my brother and sister, but me. So I was shipped off to Mississippi two days after I turned fifteen.

March 24,2004

For two months I lived with him. And I was miserable. I had decided to run away. So on the 25th of March, at 1:36pm, I ran away. With only my backpack and a little money. I made my way to Wisconsin. I guess I'm a thief, cause' I stole this guys motorcycle in Illinois. Well, six days after I left I found myself in Madison, Wisconsin. All alone, and as far away from Him as I could get at the moment.

April 1,2004

This was the day that I'll never forget, because this is the day that I left my world. It was around 11:00ish and I was tired. So I found a nice, cozy, hotel and srayed for the night. The view was great! I could see the entire night sky from my little bed by the window. It was then that I took the key out of my pocket. All of my presents were in a small suitcase, along with some clothes and stuff, that I had gotten before getting the rest of my stuff from His place. I held the key up, and in the light of the moon...

I saw it.

The words that had been engraved on the key. It scared me. Everything went silent as I read the words. "**_There are places that you will go and people that you will meet in this World. And there will be missions that you will have. For in the light of a crescent moon you will be given a gift that will change you forever. Come from the darkness, an Angel of light that will heal the hearts of all she meets. And from the light..."_** The rest of it wasn't there. When I finished reading it I felt different. And there was a sort of glow around me and my things. All of a sudden the trees, and night, vanished and were replaced by a blue sky.....


	2. Wet Guest

Chapter 2-Wet Guest 

"Where am I? What happened? And...Why am I all wet?" The girl asked. She had appeared out of nowhere and had fallen right in the middle of a water fight between Duo and Wu Fei. (Wu Fei was winning)

The Gundam Pilots had decided to go swimming, as a way to pass their free time, and had voted to see where they'd stay. The majority of the bunch had suggested Quatre's place, which had a very large pool, and had succeded in getting a trip to one of his mansions. They hadn't, however, bargained on getting a guest. A very unwanted and unexpected guest.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!"(please excuse the language, but it seemed appropriate at the time) All five of the pilots were extremely surprised at the appearance of the girl. And the girl looked just as shocked (and embarassed) at realizing where she was. It wasn't like they were taking baths or anything, but it was still embarrassing. For both parties. As the pilots jumped out of the pool and armed themselves. The girl went under. She had fainted.

"What was that? Heero! What are you yelling about?" Both Relena and Catherine had been visiting at the time of the commotion. Running out they were greeted by more shouting and a very hilarious scene. Heero, Duo, and Wu Fei were in the pool trying to get a brown haired girl out. While Trowa and Quatre tried pulling her out. If it had been at any other time they would have laughed, but they needed help. So the two ran to the edge of the pool and helped pull the girl out. About two hours later she woke up in the infirmary.

While she had been dreaming, the Pilots, Catherine, and Relena had taken care of her.

For some reason she had multiple scars, bruises, cuts, and open wounds all over her body. (The girls had un-dressed and re-dressed her in a navy blue jumper. (Courtesy of Mister Maxwell)) While Catherine hung the, brown haired girls, clothes out to dry, Relena took everything out of the bags and set them out to dry.

They had just finished, by the time Quatre brought them tea.


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3-Introductions 

"Ow, my head. What happened? How did I end up all wet?" Sitting up cautiously, the girl looked around. She had expected to see trees and her stuff near by, but that wasn't the case.

"Who are you? And why are you staring at me? For that matter, where am I? And how did I get here?... Hellooooo, Earth to spaced out. Hey! Are you even alive? Yo!! Morons! Answer me!" After calling them morons they seemed to get out of the trance they had been in. And they weren't to happy at being called morons, when they were the ones who saved her in the first place. Wu Fei was about to kill her when the girls entered the room with Quatre and some tea. Lucky her.

"Oh, your awake! That's good. We thought you'd be out for at least a few days. Are you feeling better?" Relena seemed to actually want to divert Wu Fei's attention away from the girl. Instead of letting her take care of it.

"Uh, um, yeah. Yes, I'm feeling much better now thank you." Stuttering the girl answered.

"Well that _is_ a miracle. You swallowed a lot of water. Not to mention the fact that you've been unconscience for about an hour." Sitting down on the bed next to the girl, Catherine put her hand on the girls forehead. "Good. Your fevers gone down. You feel up to eating something?"

Jerking away from Catherine, the girl jumped off the bed and tried to run out the door. Heero caught her before she got away. And he had to literally use force just to get her to sit down. "Quit struggling. I'm not letting go until you quiet down. Understand?"

"Yeah, I get it Yuy."

"What?! How did you know my name?"

"Uh-oh. Would you believe coincidence?"

"No. Who are you? And where did you come from?"

"I come from Mars, Earthling. I come in peace..."

"You're a real smart ass, aren't you?" Duo asked. More than slightly amused at her attitude.

"DUO! That language is not allowed in here." Looking truly disgusted, Relena walked over and pulled Heero up off the floor. (Where he had been trying to keep the girl under control.)

Laughing, the girl stood up and faced the Pilots. "I'm pretty sure I know what's going on, but you won't believe me even if I told you. Soooooo, I'm not going to tell you. However! I believe it's about time I apologized to you guys. I'm sorry for calling you morons." She said, putting her right arm over her chest she bent at the waist in a sort of bow. Than straightening up she continued. "I'm not used to being around guys, and I shouldn't have mocked you just now. So I'm sorry. And to make up for it, I'm going to introduce my self. My name is Ria Hokana. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Ria?"

"Yes? Why are you looking at me like that? Trowa?"

"Your name, it sounds familiar somehow." Trowa looked at Ria like she had just given him info, very strange info, on his own Gundam.

(Or somethin')

Trowa watched their visitor very closely for the next couple of days. Apparently, she was 15 and she had a brother, sister, and mother. But, they weren't sure about her father. She never mentioned him. So they didn't ask.

They had already decided that she would stay with them until further notice. And everyone seemed to like her well enough. But Trowa was uneasy around her. It was like he knew her, but that was impossible. Until two weeks ago he had never even heard of her.


	4. Cathrine's Jealousy

Chapter 4-The mystery of history 

It was 6:36pm, and they had just sat down for supper when Trowa jumped up and practically yelled. "That's it! Now I remember."

Running out of the dining hall Trowa left everyone speechless. Well. Almost everyone.

"Does he always do that at supper time?"

"No. Just when you're around Ria." Duo answered with a mischevious smile. Wu Fei caught on immediately.

"Maxwell has a point. Until you came Trowa hardly spoke at all to us. However, now when he speaks to us it's always about you. I wonder why?" By now Quatre, Relena, and Heero were trying very hard not to laugh at the face Ria was making.

She looked hurt, and confused at the same time. No doubt she didn't know how to take the joke that was being played on her. But she didn't have to, because at that moment Catherine slammed her hands on the table and glared at Ria.

"The only reason that he is interested in her is because she's not from around here. And he wants to know how to send her back. That is the only reason that he talks about her. Stay away from him Ria. He's just fine without you. Trowa doesn't need someone like you bothering him all the time..."

"Catherine?"

Breaking off, Catherine looked at her brother standing in the doorway. "Trowa! I didn't even hear you come in..." She stopped than. Because the look on his face was enough to break her heart. He looked like she had just slapped him.

Catherine ran out of the dining hall, past her brother, and out side to the garden. Leaving Trowa standing in the doorway with a look of betrayal on his face. His sister had just lied to everyone. She had just turned everything around that he had told her.

Sorry the chapters are so short. Got lots of school to do.The next chapter will explain what he knows...Or is Treize gonna come and kidnap both Catherine and Ria? Should be fun.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!-- - - - -- LUV YA!!!!!


	5. Kidnapped

**Sorry 'bout the wait but I've been extremely busy lately. I'll try to put a new chapter on every other week or every three weeks. So I'm sorry about if I don't put one up in awhile. Hope you like this chapter it's kinda short though.**

Chapter 5- Kidnapped

"That was my fault, wasn't it."

"No. It was not. That onna has had a problem with you since you came."

"Yeah, but Mister Chang. She seemed to like me a lot when I first arrived. I mean she was always around to help me, if I needed it. So why is it all of a sudden that she hates me? What'd I do?"

"You didn't do anything. Catherine just doesn't like it that I'm interested in you. She has a serious attitude problem. "

"But Mister Barton, she's your sister. How can you..."

"Shut Up! I do as I please. She can't tell me what to do or who to like. It's her own fault if she's jealous.

"You are a complete and total jerk. How can you say that about your own sister? She loves you and you just go off and insult her. I don't really care if she hates me or not. It's my problem not yours! And for that matter, how dare you say that she has an attitude problem! She was completely in line. It's you who are out of line. I don't want to even look at you anymore" Looking over her shoulder, as she ran towards the garden, she yelled the last sentence. And it really hit home.

"Catherine? Hey, you okay? Look I'm sorry about what happened. And your right, he doesn't like me…Catherine?" After Ria had entered the garden she had had a feeling of misgiving. And it hadn't helped that she had heard whispering.

Turning a corner, Ria stopped abruptly. There in front of her was Treize Kushrenada, and behind him was Catherine. Tied up and unconscious.

"Oh Dear me oh my? Whatever has happened here?" She asked stupidly, her right hand on her cheek.

"Keeper of the key, I presume. You are the one who tried to kill her family and than went on to destroy the entire world. You managed to massacre over one billion people, in under a year."

"What on earth are you babbling about? Shoot Treize, I knew you were weird and all.." Shaking her head. "but I didn't think you were this weird…."

"You are under arrest, by order of OZ. You will come with us and offer no resistance."

"What! Not a chance. Either you release Catherine and let us go, or I scream and the pilots come running. 3,2,1. Umph." With a thud, Ria fell to the ground unconscious.

"I hardly think that was necessary."

"I apologize mister Kushrenada, however, I know her better than you do…" Standing over the now sleeping Ria, the black haired man finished before giving the order to leave, "After all she is…Well you already know what she is to me. Right Treize?" Turning he returned to the ship.

"Yes, I know who she is. I never imagined that she was so difficult… Your daughter is quite strong. It's unfortunate that you don't know how strong." Looking towards the mansion, where the pilots were, Treize left his message on the bench and left.

-**Yeah I know really short, but it tells a lot! Right? Anyways hope you like it send me reviews please! Won't be back for a while though. (school and such) Ria is going to be a regular pain in the butt, in the next chapter.But will the Pilots come to her rescue? Or will they forget she ever existed?And what will Ria's reaction be to seeing her dad? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
